Animals
Humans have used animals to their advantage since pre-historical times. With much of society and technology not working, here is a list of animals, and ways they might be able to help survivors. They may need to be tamed to work. WARNING: It is possible that animals could be prone to infections also. A Ass (See: Mule) Anteater Anteaters could be used to eat infected ants if they are able to be infected. Ant Ants may be used to harvest certain foods *Notice: Save some for them Ape (See: Ourangatan) B Bull May be used for cow reproduction or during fights. Baboon Baboons may help you gather food or in a fight. They would be good for throwing rocks or other objects at the zombies. Bat Bats could be used in order to communicate with other survivors or scout an area using a camera. Beaver May be used to make dams in order to stop up fresh water. Boar (See: Wild Pig) C Cow May be used for their meat (don't kill too many at once) or their milk. Cat Cats may be used to scratch up zombies and releave stress. Couger Cougers may be usedto fight zombies or may be used a steeds. Chameleon Chameleon may be used for scouting. Crab May be used in fights or for food (Do not kill too many at one time). D Dog Dogs may help you by fighting, hunting for live animals to eat, or to releive stress. Dingo Dingoes may help you by fighting, hunting for live animals to eat, or to releive stress. (They are similar to dogs) Donkey May be used as a steed. E Elephant Elephants may help take out an entire group by stomping all over them or they may be used a steeds F Fox Foxes may be used to hunt food or fight zombies. Fish Certain fish may be used for food or relieve stress. (For types that can't or may do more, see the individual names) G Goat May be used for their meat (don't kill too many at once) or milk. Gorilla Gorillas may be used in fights or to gather food. H Hog (See: Wild Pig) Horse Horses may be used as steeds. Hermet Crab May be used in fights or to relieve stress. I J Jackass (See Donkey) K Kangaroo Kangaroo may be used in fights or to protect infants or toddlers in their pouch L Lamb (See: Sheep) Liger May be used in fights. Lobster May be used in fights or for food (Do not kill too many at one time). M Mule May be used as a steed Monkey May be used for scouting, fights, or to recover items N O Ourangatan May be used in fights Octopus May be used to defend islands or break bridges P Pig May be used for food (Don't kill too many at once) Pidgon May be used to scout. Q R Ram May be used for slaughter as food(Don't kill too many at once) or in a fight. S Squid May be used for slaughter as food(Don't kill too many at once) or in a fight. Salamander May be used in scouting or fights. Sheep May be used as food (Don't kill too many at once) or as a stress relief T Tiger May be used in fights or as a steed. Turkey May be used as food (don't kill too many at once) Turkey Fish (See: Zebra-Turkey Fish) U V W Woodchuck (See:Beaver) Wild Pig May be used as food (Don't kill to many at once) or in a fight. X Y Yack May be used for slaughter as food(Don't kill too many at once) or in a fight. Z Zebra May be used as a steed. Zebra-Turkey Fish May be used to make new weapons and poison zombies, is believed to be a possible cure for blindness, or if prepared correctly, could be used as food(don't kill too many at once.